Fetish
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Aunque sus amigos no la entendían, Hermione sabía que lo que hacía no podía estar mal. No era un error, como algunos dirían. Tampoco era raro. En todo caso, era más bien un fetiche. Un fetiche por él. Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. [Regalo para Houdiniboom]


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Hoy es el cumpleaños de una de mis compañeras de vida, así que, como buena esposa que soy, le traigo este regalito que junta algo que nos gusta a las dos :) Espero que os guste *corazón*

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Age Gap, AU, Lemon. Narrativa espesa(?

* * *

Dedicado a mi bellísima esposa Carolina (Houdiniboom), que cumplas muchos más, te lo pases bien y toda esa basura que dice. ¡Ah!, y por nuestras charlas interesantes sobre las cosas que nos gusta leer, nuestros shippeos extremos y nuestros gustos extraños ;)

* * *

 _Beteado por mi (otra) bella esposa: MrsDarfoy._

* * *

 **FETISH**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su mejor amiga suspirar como una colegiala enamorada (que lo era), puso los ojos en blanco cuando la vio teclear en su móvil con rapidez, soltando una risita tonta cuando recibió respuesta a su mensaje. Por todos era conocido que Hermione estaba saliendo con alguien del que solo conocían el nombre: Draco.

No terminaban de comprender qué razones habían empujado a Hermione a estar con él, después de todo, sus formas de ver la vida y de, básicamente, existir era casi opuestas. Por lo poco que ella les había contado, Draco era un adicto al trabajo, que dedicaba su tiempo libre a leer y estar en su casa y que no era muy fan de entablar amistades (según la chica, sus amigos eran dos hombres, Blaise y Theo, y una mujer, Pansy, con los que prácticamente no se veía). Hermione, en cambio, era una mezcla de los dos estereotipos de persona universitaria: la mejor estudiante que te podías encontrar en tu vida y la fan imparable de las fiestas y las aventuras que estuviesen ligadas al alcohol.

Hermione conoció a Draco en su segundo año en la universidad, con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, casi tan cercanos como el comienzo de verano. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad universitaria, discutiendo a qué discoteca podrían ir en caso de que la noche se animase (que era lo que solía pasar los jueves), cuando de repente Hermione observó a lo lejos a un hombre de pelo rubio, estatura considerable y portes aristocráticos. Llamó su atención al instante, aislándola de la conversación de sus amigos y obligándola a mantener sus ojos marrones fijos en esa persona que se acercaba en la calle.

Las pupilas grises del hombre se cruzaron con los de ella y su sonrisa, joder con su sonrisa, Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando _él_ le sonrió. Dientes blancos y perfectos que encajaban perfectamente con esa imagen de príncipe que parecía tener. Pero esa sonrisa prometía tantas cosas que Hermione cayó perdida en él de forma irremediable. No dudo en acercarse, presentarse y demostrar que la palabra «vergüenza» no estaba en su vocabulario cuando le dejó claro al hombre que le había atraído, porque soltarle «eres jodidamente guapo» a un desconocido no es algo que hacen las personas tímidas.

Ron, Harry y Ginny ni siquiera se llegaron a enterar de aquel intercambio de palabras, demasiado ocupados en su propia conversación mientras hacían cola para entrar en la cafetería de las hermanas Greengrass. Hermione se les unió poco después mientras guardaba esa tarjeta donde estaba escrito el nombre y el teléfono del hombre de pelo rubio y sonrisa encantadora. Los meses pasaron y Hermione descubrió que Draco no solo era sonrisas y atractivo, era respuestas mordaces, sarcasmo por doquier y un dios en la cama (y Hermione tenía la experiencia suficiente en ese tema como para asegurar que Draco estaba en un nivel digno de deidades).

En aquel verano, tras superar los exámenes a base de estudio y terapia de choque (que consistía básicamente en ir a casa de Draco para relajar _tensiones_ ), Hermione pensó que su extraña pero placentera relación con Draco llegaría a su fin. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por estar mucho tiempo con la misma persona. Y sin embargo, cuando septiembre llegó, ambos seguían juntos. Porque Hermione había desarrollado un fetiche por Draco y él no se encontraba en una situación muy distinta.

Cuando la castaña se lo contó todo a Harry (incluso cosas que él hubiese preferido no escuchar), su amigo decidió no cuestionarse las razones que habían llevado a su amiga a estar en una relación que muchos calificarían de «rara». Por eso ahí estaba él, viendo a Hermione levantarse con una sonrisa traviesa dibujándose en sus labios y un ligero sonrojo que él sabía que nada tenía que ver con el calor de abril.

—Me tengo que ir —comentó—, ¿me pasarás los apuntes de anatomía?

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió, con ese tono apacible que siempre tenía con ella.

—Genial. —Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrado a esas palabras por parte de su amiga cada vez que la cubría en sus escapadas para verse con Draco. Después de casi un año soportando ese tipo de cosas, Harry seguía sin poder encontrar una explicación a la actitud Hermione. A ese cambio de estar con varias personas en un corto período de tiempo —porque «estar solo con una persona es para gente que tiene miedo a las aventuras» (palabras dichas por ella)— a estar únicamente con un hombre que no parecía tener nada que lo diferenciase del resto. No al menos para ellos, que poco conocían de Draco.

Pero eso a Hermione le importaba poco. Porque no estaba haciendo nada malo. Nada raro. No estaba cometiendo ningún error. Porque cuando llegó a la casa de Draco y se enredó en sus besos, en su cuerpo y en sus sábanas, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era _correcto_ y ese fetiche por él era una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido.

Mientras Draco le quitaba la ropa, dejándola desnuda con manos rápidas y de caricias ásperas, Hermione se reafirmaba en su necesidad y deseo de estar con él. La castaña fue rápida en quitarle a Draco esos pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, bajándolos junto a sus bóxer para acelerar todo el proceso y que llegase ya ese momento culminante del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Porque Draco Malfoy era el hombre más sensual y caliente que conocía y no podía saciarse de él.

Gimió cuando la lengua de Draco entró en ella, haciendo estragos por su cuerpo mientras Hermione se aferraba a las sábanas blancas de la cama y jadeaba su nombre entre suspiros entrecortados. Sus muslos se apretaron contra la cabeza del hombre, temblando ante las sensaciones y suplicando por más, _siempre más._ Draco se lo dio, alejándose de ella para poder introducir dos dedos en su interior, penetrándola de forma calculada mientras llenaba sus oídos con una voz ronca que le prometía cosas tan obscenas que dejaron a Hermione al borde del orgasmo.

Los dedos fueron sustituidos por el miembro del hombre, resbalándose por su entrada de forma estimulante pero sin llegar a penetrarla. Porque Draco ese día tenía otros planes para Hermione. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y ayudó a la chica a colocarse sobre su cuerpo, colocándola en una posición más cómoda para poder penetrarla y que comenzase ese vaivén salvaje que tanto le gustaba a ambos. Hermione sentía sus piernas cosquillear por el esfuerzo de subir y bajar, el placer haciendo estragos por su cuerpo con cada corriente que enviaba a cada parte de ella. Draco era tan jodidamente adictivo. Como una droga de la que no quería desintoxicarse. Su fetiche sin fin.

El orgasmo se acercó a pasos agigantados mientras Draco se incorporaba para quedar sentado y poder unir sus labios a los de la chica. Ahogaron sus gemidos entre besos y palabras rotas por el placer. Perdidos en las sensaciones que azotaban sus cuerpos, el sonido obsceno de sus pieles al chocar y el calor sofocante que los rodeaba.

—Te quiero —jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el orgasmo llegar a ella.

—Te quiero —respondió él mientras se dejaba llevar junto a ella a ese punto de éxtasis máximo.

Y no eran palabras vanas dichas por el placer y el calor de momento. No eran letras huecas que se unían para formar una declaración de peso producto de la pasión que los atacaba cuando estaban juntos. No, eran de verdad. Era un «te quiero» sentido que escapaba de sus labios cuando llegaban a ese punto donde sus cuerpos no podían aguantar más. Porque ambos habían encontrado en el otro lo que tanto habían echado en falta sin saberlo. Porque esa pasión y atracción magnética que los había unido en un principio terminó deformándose en eso que la gente llama «amor». Porque habían desarrollado un fetiche por el otro. Un fetiche por el amor del otro.

Se dejaron caer sobre las sábanas, jadeando con pesadez mientras sentían los restos del orgasmo desvaneciéndose, bajándolos de esa nube de placer que lo oscurecía todo cuando llegaban al cielo en brazos del otro. Hermione dejó un beso en el pecho de Draco y se acurrucó en su calor, sonriendo con suavidad mientras iba cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Draco, por su parte, también sonreía, trazando con sus dedos la curva de la espalda de Hermione, perdido en ese olor dulce que desprendía la chica a pesar del espeso calor que gritaba al mundo lo que habían hecho.

Y en momentos así era cuando esos fetiches por el otro perdían el sentido y a la vez cobraban toda la fuerza del mundo. Porque él se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, una universitaria descarada e inteligente. Y Hermione se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, un empresario mordaz y malditamente atractivo. Y el amor podía con todo, incluso con las diferencias. Después de todo, ¿qué son diecisiete años de diferencia para dos enamorados?

La respuesta: solo un fetiche.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Me merezco un review? ;)

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

PD: Esposa mía, espero que te haya gustado el regalo :D


End file.
